TRES locas Un sueño
by Al3-Ch4n
Summary: un fict loco creado x 3 lokas...espero comentarios!xD espero q les guste sino NO LO LEAN XDDDD.aver si c dieron cuenta xD,aunmento una loka xD, ubo una cambio de planes y agregamos a una loka mas al club!CUARTO CAP UPLOAD M DMORE MUXO PERO YA ESTAAA!XDDDD
1. La loca de intercambio

Bueno ya era hora que yo tmb escribiera un fict nooo? Espero les guste espero comentarios positivos y negativos xD, la historia ta algo loka (¬¬ su nombre lo dice) y weno ia saben lo demas xD dejen reviews!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos locas Un sueño:

Bueno esta historia se encuentra situada cuando ya el grupo vuelve de su aventura en "sobreviviente", y bueno como tienen alrededor de 14 años (menos Shingo ¬¬) deben ir al colegio como niños buenos (menos yo! O me hago la enferma o me escapo!... soy maligna, muajajaja y nadie se da cuenta!) …. Bueno me desvié del tema…. retomándolo

Cap1: La loca de intercambio (no, no de un manicomio...)

Prof.: Bueno acá tenemos a otra estudiante de intercambio… se esta volviendo muy rutinario esto… pero no m pagan por opinar así que preséntate!

???: Hola! Me llamo Alejandra, pero me pueden decir Ale-Chan, soy del planeta de Venus –doy una vueltita y grito!- POWER UP!-

Prof. Y alumnos: O////////O… Dios mió esta chica tiene un problema uuU

Ale-chan: Gomen… esque cuando era chiquita vi. Sailor Moon y se me pego x3 –sobandome la cabeza-

Prof.: Bueno Ale-chan cuéntanos algo más de ti –Aparte de que tuviste una niñez dura ¬¬ eso se nota a puro ojo-

Ale-chan: Bueno… este… que digo… m gusta gritar wiii! Cuando estoy feliz… y en general me gusta gritar! xD… también grito KIAAA! Cuando veo algo lindo

Ale-chan –viendo a Kaoru-kun con ojos penetrantes- KIAAAAAAA!!!! –señalándolo-

Todos: O////////O –esta tía esta loca-

Prof.: nnU, este, ale-chan ahí hay un sitio libre, por favor siéntate- si por favor no quiero mas escándalo o me bajaran el sueldo-

Ale-chan: OKIDOKI –va corriendo gritando…- Wiii!!!!

Suena la campana de fin de clases (al fin!! Estar encerrados 8horas ahí harta!!!)

Luna va saliendo con Sharla hablando de quien sabe que, hasta que luna mira de reojo a kaoru y se sonroja, vuelve a bajar la cabeza…, esta escena es aprovechada por Ale-chan, quien lo ve y se lanza apresurada donde estaba Luna y Sharla

Ale-chan: KIAAAAAAA!!! –susurrando al oído de Luna- Crees que no me di cuenta… ps si!, no soy tan entupida como creen…-

Ale-chan le agarra la mano fuertemente a Luna y la jala corriendo a quien sabe donde…

Sharla: Este...? Luna…? Creo que se olvido de mi TT –se va a su rincón oscuro-

Menoly se acerca a Sharla al verla en ese estado….

Menoly: Sharla? Estas bien? Que te paso?

Sharla: -como siempre Menoly borbandeandome de preguntas ¬¬ - Si, no, no pasa nada

Menoly: Como que no pasa nada… Te vi, ahí tirada, toda triste, algo debía haber pasado.

Sharla: Bueno la verdad, esq vi a Luna hablar con la loca esa… la nueva pss!... y un segundo después desapareció dejándome plantada!

Menoly: Ahhh… debió ser por algún buen motivo, aparte no debes referirte así de Ale-chan, me parece una persona de confianza

O/////O CREO QUE ESCUCHE BIEN? O DE ESCUCHAR TANTA PORQUERIA SE ME TAPO EL OIDO?, MILAGRO DE DIOS!!!, (escucho a los angelitos cantar; Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, A-lelu-ya!). Menoly siendo comprensiva, creo que el tiempo lejos de la civilización la afecto xD

Regresando con Ale-Chan y Luna (Ay! El burro por delante xD)Regresando con Luna y Ale-Chan

Luna: -Toda pálida y sin aliento de tanto correr- A donde me llevas?

Ale-chan: Al baño….

Luna: Acabamos de pasar el baño hace 15 minutos ¬¬

Ale-chan: Gomen! nnU, esque como soy nueva y no conozco

Luna: Esta bien, comprendo, te llevara,… pero primero, DEJA DE JALARME!!

Ale-Chan: Okidoki

Entonces Luna me lleva al baño, dios estaba tan cerca y yo sin saberlo xD

Luna: Aquí estamos… y ahora?

Ale-chan: quiero hablar contigo, sobre algo muy importante

Luna:-mirándome rara- De que será?-seguro de sus locuras-

Ale-chan: es sobre… TAMBORES POR FAVOR…. Kaoru!


	2. Espera

Dos locas. Un sueño (Capi 2)

LUNA: ¿Kaoru? – preguntó sorprendida la pelinaranja

ALE-CHAN: SIPI -! Crees que no me he dado cuenta?..No soy tan entupida como crees!

LUNA: emmm….no querrás decir ESTUPIDA?

ALE-CHAN: 0///0 ops!...jeje..es que aun no me he aprendido el abecedario!-sobandose la cabeza.

LUNA: 0-0U….je…oye, ¿De que planetas viniste?

ALE-CHAN: que no escuchaste mi sailor-presentacion TT?!...bien, me presentaré de nuevo entonces! Ale-chan, encantada!-Y como va eso??- vueltita y giro- POW…

LUNA: NOO!..esteee..jeeeU-Uu ya escuche lo sailor moon!...no hace falta!-_ …como habla!!0-0! a esta chica le faltan algunos jugadores…_

ALE-CHAN: Y como te llamas tu??

LUNA:mi nombre es Luna. Un gusto conos….

ALE-CHAN:Andaa!!que nombree!!3!...debes tener mucho éxito con los hombres!…y por lo que he visto, especialmente con Kaoru no?-

LUNA: eh?!0-0 …q-que has dicho?!!Ù//Ù

ALE-CHAN: jeje ¬¬…creiste que no pensé en lo que ustedes dos pudieron haber hecho en ese planeta ehh Luna?¬¬

LUNA: X//////X nosotros no hicimos nadaaa!!!!

ALE-CHAN: ok, ok!UwU …tampoco es para enfadarse!- dijo, levantando las manos en forma de defensa-…Pero allá habran hecho de todo no?¬¬

LUNA:eh? De todo? ú///ù- _no se estará refiriendo a "eso" no?!U///U-_

ALE-CHAN: ya sabes…compartir momentos juntos, conocerse mejor; todas esas cosas que hacen los enamorados.

LUNA: largando un suspiro- FFiiiU!! Ah! Claro, asi que era eso…

ALE-CHAN:¬¬ te imaginaste otra cosa no??

LUNA: noo!!!0///0 t-te juro que no!!

ALE-CHAN: ahahaha! Que pervertida!!!-!

LUNA: Te dije que no!!!0///0

En ese preciso momento, se escucha un ruido estrepitoso proveniente del pasillo. Parecian voces masculinas; aunque claramente, se podian diferenciar las voces de unos matones de una muy conocida para Luna…

LUNA: O-O! ¿Shingo!!??...¿que estas haciendo aquí?!!!y…¿Qué te paso?!!

SHINGO: auch!!….es que unos tipos raros me estaban molestando y s….

ALE-CHAN: whhaaaaaaa!!muere pervertidoooooo!!!!!X-X- y dicho esto le da un buen golpe a Shingo, el cual sale volando tan rapido que ni la estrellita se le pudo ver-

LUNA: 0-0¿Qué hiciste?! Él era mi amigo Shingo!!

ALE-CHAN: ¿Quién?...¿ese cerebrito pervertido era Shingo0-0?

LUNA: siii!!!0-oU

ALE-CHAN:ops!!-mirando al cielo, mas precisamente, al agujero en el techo por donde el pobrecillo salio disparado y hace una reverencia- GOMENASAI Shingo!!

----AL OTRO DIAA(ootra vez escuela!!!buuuu!!!T-T pero esta vez, Al3-chan NO se hizo la enferma!!XD)

Antes de entrar a su aula, Luna miró hacia sus costados para asegurarse de que Ale-chan no la hubiese seguido ni nada parecido.

Izquierda: nada

Derecha:nada tampoco

LUNA:_fuiiii!!!menos mal!!...U-U no es que tenga nada malo contra esa loca, pero es que si llega a ver a Kaoru, seguramente me hara pasar vergüenza û////Ù-_pensó la pelinaranja.

Acto seguido, Luna ingresa al salon; en él solo se encontraba Kaoru. El cual, al verla le ofrecio una calida sonrisa de bienvenida

KAORU: buenos dias Luna!-

LUNA:¿Eh? -_0-0 esta sonriendo 0-0!_

La pelinarnja se sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y tan…hermoso.

Quizás fuese el hecho de que ya hacia un buen tiempo que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de hablar con él; o que simplemente no se atreviera a hacerlo, el motivo por el cual Luna lo había estado queriendo en silencio.

¿queriendo?...no. definitivamente, esa no era la palabra correcta.

Intentó buscar una palabra o una frase que pudiera llegar a expresar todo lo que ella sentia en presencia de el joven, lo que sentia cuando él le dedicaba una de sus inusuales y calidas frases:

¿atracción?¿odio?

Sea cual fuese la palabra que estaba buscando, lo averiguaría muy pronto, pues en ese momento, estaban ellos dos solos; y nada mas importaba.

KAORU: Oye…estamos en la misma clase, pero no nos vemos nunca -!...no será que intentas evitarme no?¬¬

LUNA:0-0U…pe…pero que dices!!-_pero ¿Cómo?! Parece que tenia ganas de verme3 Eso significa que he estado avergonzandome para nada…_

KAORU: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

LUNA: c-claro //

De un segundo a otro, la expresión del castaño cambio de calida a neutra:

KAORU: pues…U-Uverás, quisiera saber si…estabas enfadada conmigo ya que casi nunca nos hablamos y co…

El joven parecia arrepentido y Luna lo comprendió: él sentia ese mismo vacio en el corazón, ese dolor infernal que te consume por dentro, te recorre la sangre y reclama los sentidos.

Debia decirselo, debia decirle lo que sentia. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hasta llegar a estar justo en frente del castaño.Luna reposó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

LUNA: Kaoru…-Lo interrumpio dulcemente, con una voz casi inaudible en todo ese ambiente-jamas podria estar enfadada contigo por un motivo asi, pues a mi…Ù//Ù- se armó de valor- yo…

¿??: SANDWIIIIIICCCHHHH!!!!kkyyyaaaaaa!!!

KAORU:AHH!¿Quién es?0.0

AL3-CHAN: Adivina!!!!!!- jajaja!

Ella se había avalanzado contra la espalda de Luna, creando asi, una situación bastante incomoda para ambos.

LUNA: Al3-chann!!!!quitate por favor!!!0////0!

ALE-CHAN: ok,ok! Pero esto es divertidoo!!KYAA!!3…es que ¿aun no son novios?

KAORU: 0//0 nosotros…emm..

De pronto, la presencia del profesor acompañado de una manada de alumnos, irrumpieron la declaración de Kaoru:

PROFESOR: buenos dias. Todos tomen asiento. Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia: he..

ALE-CHAN: Comience por la buenaaaXDXD!!!

PROFESOR:_seee… Definitivamente, esta chica tiene problemas_ -.- -la buena noticia es que conseguí por Internet, un chaleco de fuerza para nuestra querida alumna, pero la mala es que no lo traerán hasta después de una semana.

ALE-CHAN: KKYYAAA3!!un regalo para mi!!!!!!!

PROFESOR:O-OU…bien comencemos con la clase, ayer nos quedamos en la siguiente formula matemática: El tiempo de vida de una mariposa, menos mi sueldo; nos da por resultado…..-.- bueno, no demasiado U-U

ALE-CHAN:_ Whaaaa!!x-x..no entiendo naddaaa!!!que difícil que es esta escuela!!...mejor me hecho una siestita porque a este profZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……._

Se oye el sonido de un celular nokia987856XZgold con cafetera, camara web, escarbadientes y pistola láser(n/a:-U):

ALE-CHAN: OOpss!! Es mio!-!...hola, quien habla?...AH!!como estass!!?...que?! que vendras a esta escuela?..KYYAAA!!!

-------------------------------------------

Haber nuestros fanáticos acá esta el segundo Cáp. Espero q les aya gustado ps a mi m gusto muxoo xD

Contestando Reviews:

**-****AlexChanKikumaruXD**ps yo no sabia que ibas a hacer un fict incluyéndote, Gomen! pero para que veas que si hay originalidad xD (o tu ibas a escribir lo mismo?)

-**Mina Orimoto**Bueno este fict desde el comienzo iba a ser loco (esto exagera ¬¬)

-**kawaii katori himiwa**Claro ps tocayita no que las Alejandras somos relocas?

-**luna kaoru love fan**ps espero que te aya gustado este cap, sino PIÑA! XD

**-****linux-chan**ps gracias x los comentarios, a las locas nos agrada que les gustenuestro trabajo, además reír es bueno para la salud xD

**-****NaTa HiNc**wiii gracias por el comentario (noc q decir jeje xD)


	3. La revelacion

HI,HI!!!

Wwiii!!al fin veo la luz ¡!... loca2: CECI!!!! (a que no se lo imaginaban eh?¬¬)

Pues bien, aquí les va el tercer capitulo de este fic!(tendria que estar escribiendoles la loka1..pero hubo un cambio de planesXD)

Autora: CECI!!

(NOTA: El capitulo numero 2 de este fic tambien lo escribi yo, esto lo digo para que no la maleteen a la pobrecita Ale-Chan!)

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día:

Ale-chan corria por los pasillos de la escuela cantando…

ALE-CHAN:♫-!deebajo del puente, había una serpiente, verdad que si, tilin tilin. Verdad que no, tolon tolon♪ ♪…si te ries o te mueves, te daré un pelliscón♪♪♪

Siguió cantando, Hasta que se topó con una joven de cabellos marrones y ondulados, apenas unos centímetros mas alta que ella.

ALE-CHAN:0-0 wow…Gomenas…0-0.. KKYYYAAA!!!!!!!!!ya estas aquiii!!!! Que biennn!!!-!ven, ven, vamos!!!

¿?: eh? A donde?

ALE-CHAN: al aula de clases!!!El profesor dijo que me tenían preparado un regalo!!-la agarro del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo

¿?:NNOO! Espera Ale-Chan!!!_ --wow!!0//0! Ni siquiera estuvo una semana aquí y ya recibe regalos!- _dijo, clavando las uñas el la pared

ALE-CHAN:que sucede??

¿?: tengo que consultar mi manual de "como comportarse el primer día de clases"!

ALE-CHAN: otra vez con eso!!!!!Andaaaa, entra!!!-le dio un buen empujon en la espalda, haciendo que ambas tropezaran con…

KAORU: auch! Ten mas cuid…ah!hola Ale-chan…o-oU, quien es esa chica que te tiene cogida por el brazo?

ALE-CHAN:ejem…pues, ella es Ceci, vamos saludalo Ce-chan¡

Ceci le echa una mirada al rostro de Kaoru y luego a Ale-chan

CECI: Ale-chan…¿éste es el tal Kaoru que decias?¬¬

ALE-CHAN: okidoki!-

CECI: Wow!0///0…KKYAA!!-se lanza encima de Kaoru- Eres mas bonito de lo que Ale-chan me había dicho!!...oye¬¬ Luna y tu ya son una pareja no?-

KAORU: 0////0!!p-p-pero que dices!!!!y quitate de encimaaa!!!!!

CECI:ok!ok!..ah!me tenia que presentar no?-sobandose la cabeza-..-Y soy Ceci, aunque me puedes llamar Ce-chan -

KAORU: ehhh o-oU..ok

CECI: jeee…ahora..¬¬ donde me voy a sentar??

Acto seguido, el profesor ingresa al aula

PROFESOR: muy bien! Todos tomen asiento!

TODOS: seeee -.-

PROFESOR: esto de las noticias se esta volviendo cosa de todos los dias -.-…bien: les tengo dos buenas y una mala notici…

ALE-CHAN: por las buenas!!por las buenas!!!!-!-lo interrumpió

PROFESOR:o-oU….ehhh…muy bien.Las buenas noticias son, que hoy tendremos una nueva alumna y que por fin trajeron el chaleco de fuerza para Ale-chan.

ALE-CHAN: KKYYAA!!! Mi regaloo!!por fiinnnn!!...démelo! démelo!

PROFESOR: toma aquí tienes

ALE-CHAN:que?! Una campera color negra?...pero a mi no me gusta el negro!!!

PROFESOR:-.-U eso no es una campera Ale-chan, es un chaleco de fuerza y, ademas, el negro es el unico color que había!

ALE-CHAN: esta bienT-T

PROFESOR: ahora les voy a presentar a la nueva alumna. ..¿cual es tu nombre?

Ceci se puso de pie y comenzo a hablar en frente de toda la clase:

CECI: Me llamo Ceci, tengo 14 años- vengo de Plutón, mi signo zodiacal es libra, esta semana, según los astros tendre buena salud y un buen animo, vivo en la casa numero a-283, mis conosc…

PROFESOR: bueno,-U creo que ya son suficientes datos-.-

KAORU:_…-U Y con esto dejamos en claro que esta chica es igual de loca que ale-chan; o quizás mas. Solo con el tiempo lo veremos…-_pensó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Pero...la mente de Kaoru quedó perdida entre las palabras de la nueva alumna: había dicho que vivia en la casa numero a-283¿no?...y…¿por que esa direccion le sonaba tan familiar?

PROFESOR:..kaoru?..esta prestandome atención?!!! …...KAORU!!!

KAORU: eh??0-0 -se puso de pie por el susto-

PROFESOR: por lo que veo,ha escuchado nada de lo que la nueva alumna ha dicho, ¿no?...veamos, ya que ha prestado tanta atención…¿Cuál es el nombre de la nueva alumna??¬¬

KAORU: emmmm O-oU-_¿Cuál era su nombre?..Celia?cecalí?...ehhh?...no puedo recordarlo!!0.0!-_ …

PROFESOR: y bien??¬¬

KAORU: Ce…Ce…Ceila ?? . U

CECI : eh ??!0-0!!!!! SERAS SUBNORMALL!!MI NOMBRE ES CECI !!!!NO CEILAAA!!!!!!-gritó

KAORU: 0-0

-----al otro día-------

Otra vez solo.

Este asunto se estaba volviendo muy cotidiano últimamente.

Por motivos de trabajo, sus padres debieron viajar a una colonia cercana, dejando así, solo a su unico hijo.

Al castaño no le molestaba. Pues él sabia cuidarse solo y, concurriendo a la escuela, casi no estaba en su casa. Esto no significaba que sus padres fuesen unos irresponsables.Todo lo contrario: le dejaban el dinero correspondiente y algo mas por si acaso y todos los días se comunicaban con él.

Kaoru lanzó un gruñido y se levanto de la cama al escuchar el insoportble sonido del despertador.

Se cambió y se preparó para irse a la escuela. Perdido en sus pensamientos, recordó esa etapa en su vida: la escuela entera se había revolucionado con la llegada de Ale-chan. Kaoru pensó seriamente en recomendarle un Psicologo.

Y ahora había una nueva alumna a la que soportar. Largo un suspiro: hoy seria un día difícil.

Al estar listo para partir y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, alguien toco el timbre:

KAORU: ¿Quién será a esta hora?- murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Oprimió el botón que la abría, y al hacerlo, encontró del otro lado del umbral a Ce-chan.

KAORU:0-0¿Qué haces aquí?!!

CE-CHAN: ♫buenos dias Kaoruuuuuuuu♫!-gritó- sabes cual es la casa numero a-283??Ù///Ù…es que soy nueva aquí y me prerdí :P- dijo, sobandose la cabeza

KAORU: o-oU este es el piso a-283, la tuya es aquella-Dijo, señalándole la puerta contigua.

CE-CHAN: jeee -U! gracias!!XD…0-0 wwoowww!!! oye…esta es tu casa?? –dijo la joven, ingresando en el hogar sin permiso alguno

KAORU: pe-pero que haces?!0//0!!

CE-CHAN: de ahora en más seré tu vecina!!-!

KAORU:que0-0??!!_-Ah! Ya se me hacia conocida aquella dirección. La mia esta al lado!!!_

CE-CHAN: lo que oiste-!!¬¬ sabes? Aun no me olvidé lo de mi nombre así que estas en deuda!!--dicho esto, comenzó a correr hacia su habitación cero la puerta detrás de si-

KAORU: o-OYE!!no tienes permiso para entrar así en mi casa!! Y menos en mi habitación!!

CE-CHAN:-saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo en el que se abrochaba una campera- Vamos Kaoru!!!cambiate deprisa!!si no me equivoco hoy comienza el segundo trimestre!!!!

KAORU:_fuiiii!!!!!menos mal!...ahora esta contenta!por suerte se ha olvidado del error de su nombre!ok, ok!..._eh!?!!0-0...ESE es mi uniforme!!!!

CE-CHAN:jejeje¬¬….tendras otro de repuesto. Te acuerdas de lo de los nombres no??

KAORU:_no se le ha olvidado o-oU_

CE-CHAN: Ah!por cierto…Asi que la chica a la que ayer vi es la famosa Luna…?- ya me había hecho una idea de cómo es¬¬

KAORU: 0///0 co-como se te ha ocurrido hacer eso!!!???

CE-CHAN:"Kaoru.. jamas podria estar enfadada contigo por un motivo asi" eh??¬¬

KAORU: o////o

CE-CHAN: Ale-chan me lo ha contado todo. Un desengaño amoroso eh?...pues yo que ti no me daria por vencido

KAORU: es…es que a Luna le gusta otra persona!!-recordando el momento en el que la pelinaranja confeso sentir atracción hacia Bell

CE-CHAN: pero no te ha dicho directamente que no le gustas no? Asi pues todavía tienes oportunidad!!-

KAORU: tu crees??Ù//Ù

CE-CHAN: ok! Manos a la obra!!!-agarrando a Kaoru por el cuello- OBJETIVO: hacer de Kao un gran hombre para que Luna se enamore de él!!!!!-…Tú dejanoslo a nosotras!!!!

KAORU: "nosotras"?

CE-CHAN: claro!a Ale-Chan a mi!...y asi, de paso, nuestra existencia en esta colonia tendra sentido!!

KAORU: no se si esto saldrá bien!-U

--------------------------fin del capi 3-----------------------------------

-------------------------dejen reviews!!-----------------------

Bueno ahí esta el 3 cap de parte de CECI! q tal contesto reviews!- wiiii!

Mina Orimoto: espero q este cap aya sido de tu agrado, aunq no ha habido tanta inspiración eso creo yo (x mi parte xD)

AlexChanKikumaruXD : bueno no es novedad que la gente te mire raro xDD no mentira xD espero q te haya gustado a ver cuando continuamos

luna kaoru love fan : Pues gracias por los comentarios, no t preocupes que ya esta mas o menos tengo un plan pa el proximo cap muajajaja

keeper7301: No gracias ya me trajieron mi chalekin wiiii v solo que de otro color, lo pintare con temperas o acuarelas xDDD

kawaii katori himiwa : tocayita! Tu si m entiendes! Ya sabes en el msn hablando locuras y de cierta ova que pronto conseguire gracias a los contactos de cierta personita xDD

Bye esperen no mas que c m ilumine mi unica neurona pa hacerlos llorar pero de risa XDDDD


	4. Dejame en paz!

Lamento el retraso pero por cuestiones de colegio estuve muy atareada y bueno ya no hablo mas y les dejo el siguiente Cáp.

Dejen reviews!!!!

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

* * *

Otro día al colegio, sin nada divertido que hacer, bueno después de la gran entrada de Ce-chan el colegio se había puesto más entretenido y ya habíamos fijado un objetivo de los tres que habíamos planeados 

Misión imposible 1: Dar a conocer los sentimientos entre Luna y Kaoru (que ciertamente era muy obvios)

Esa mañana con mi visión de águila fije mi objetivo: Luna (tipo exterminator)

Por otra parte esta Ce-chan, corriendo para alcanzar el elevador por donde iba Kaoru también (tenían q ser vecinos xD)

Ce-chan: Objetivo localizado- lo dijo de tal manera para que kaoru no se diera cuenta

Con su celular llamo a Ale-chan (ósea a mi xD), por su bolsillo para que no se percatara de lo que estaba tramando (que estará planeando mi amiga reloqueada XD).Esto cada vez más parece una película de espías, pero no viene al caso así que volvamos con Luna y Ale-chan.

Ale-chan: Muy bien el plan esta en marcha (ºVº)

Luna: O////O ¿De que hablas?

Ale-chan: Nada yo me entiendo n-nU

Luna: Entre locas se entienden ¬¬

Ale-chan: Bueno pasando de tema quieres que te cuente un trauma mió 3

Luna: _Debe de tener mucho. _Bueno cuentame, soy toda oídos -

Ale-chan: Te cuento, me traume con el basurero

Luna¡¡¿¿ POR QUE¿Que te hizo?, cuenta cuenta, chismosea, chismosea. _Seguro le cambio de cerebro a esta pobre chica si que le falta uno y urgente._

Ale-chan: Esque yo estaba sacando la basura y una vez casi me lleva jejejeje n-nU

Luna: O//////O con razón… seguro ahí se llevo tu cerebro junto con la basura xD -

Ale-chan: ¬¬ ¿Que dijiste? Me are la sorda, o sino te mandare a volar como a Shingo en el capitulo 2 ¬¬

Luna: U-U esta bien, _mejor no digo nada o me manda a volar AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ!_

Regresando con Ce-chan y Kaoru en el elevador

Ce-chan: Y Kaoru¿Qué tal va tu relación con Luna?-dijo mientras levantaba las dos cejas y lo codeaba por el costado

Ko-chan: Ya te he dicho a ti y a tu amiga loca, que parece que están haciendo competencia para ver quien es la mas loca de toda la academia (o colegio o como quieran llamarlo xD), que entre Luna y yo no hay nada!!! ¬¬ _o no, será que estas tienen razón?_

Ce-chan: Kaoru…. ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?... será que verdad te gusta luna n-n

Ko-chan: _esta chica me esta acosando con las preguntas y para colmo no se si es verdad, necesito alejarme de ella APURA ELEVADOR!!! _

Una vez llego el elevador al piso deseado, ce-chan le iba a decir otra cosa a Kaoru, pero el ya se había ido O-O, increíble había corrido mas rápido que el pedo… xD (déjenme pensar)

Pedo masa x duración  velocidad  
Olor

Ce-chan: Este corre bien rápido cuando le conviene n-nU , O-O, si me quedo pensado aquí en que fue primero el huevo o la gallina voy a perder el autobús … otra vez.

Ya entrando a clases, de nuevo no entendí nada, entro por un oído y salio por el otro; pero bueno que se va a hacer haré mi plaje o me escribiré las respuestas en mi pierna y lo tapare con mi falda o algo se me ocurrirá xD

El día paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta que era recreo/descanso o como lo llamen en otros países (esque soy muy popular que vamos a hacer xD)

Fui corriendo con Ce-chan, antes estábamos jugando con la pelota, la que lo dejaba caer perdía y tenia que pagar el almuerzo a la otra (cosa que no m convenía ya que estaba mas quebrada que el jarrón de mi mama cuando tenia 3 años)

Luego me acorde de que había llegado mi almuerzo, y lo había dejado en mi mochila ultimo modelo era la TOP520A CON MP3, CÁMARA DIGITAL, RAYO LÁSER, MASCOTA ELECTRONICA Y OTRAS COSAS QUE AUN ME FALTABA POR DESCUBRIR.

Antes de entrar me di cuenta que ciertas dos personitas estaban hablando a solas (creo que ya se lo imaginan ¬¬)

No quise interrumpir, pero tenia hambre y además tenia ganas de saber de lo que estaban hablando la curiosidad me mataba .Me tire al piso y me arrastre tipo soldado pretendía escuchar y recoger mi almuerzo, vi que Ceci estaba en la puerta mirando aguantándose las ganas para matarse de la risa , sino m equivoco ella estaba tarareando "Turun-turun-turun" al estilo tiburón xD, al principio quería ríeme a carcajadas como lo hago siempre pero si lo hacia se darían cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que no quería ¬¬.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a mi pupitre (que estaba delante del de Luna, raramente no se habían percatado de mi presencia), Ceci me tiro el balón y mi reacción mas rápida fue cogerlo xD pero con la boca xDD

Ale-chan: Fiuuuu lo cogí justo a tiempo -

Ce-chan: jajaajaja, Buena Ale!!!

Ale-chan: Si, pues con las justa lo cogí con mi atrapada al estilo el perrito de Scotty

_GUAUGUAU SCOTTY MI MEJOR AMIGO _

Ce-chan: Eso no n-nU, mira detrás de ti

Como me dijo Ceci, voltee a ver que había detrás de mi

Ale-chan: Este…este… no era mi intensión, gomen

Salí corriendo de ahí dejándolos "solos", lo malo esque salí tan apresurada que ni recogí mi almuerzo y me quede con hambre ese día, por fortuna mía me encontré con Howard al que le pedí dinero _el cual nunca se lo devolveré_ prestado para comprarme algo.

Lo que había pasado en el aula me había dejado desconcertada (v-v palabra nueva xD la busque en el diccionario)

Pensaba regresar a clases ya que el recreo había terminado pero no tenia ganas de entrar, ya ya ya bueno lo confesare la verdad esque tenia examen de matemática y no había practicado nadita, en ese rato me puse a pensar _MILAGRO DE DIOS,_ detrás de un arbusto me eche y creo que me quede dormida unos instantes para reflexionar cual seria mi siguiente movimiento.

Pensé, pensé y pensé hasta que en el proceso se me murieron demasiadas neuronas, pero su sacrificio no será en vano!, tenia una ideota bien idiota, después de tanto fundir mi cerebro. Le iba a contar a Ceci mi idea cuando saliera de matemáticas, ya estaba preparando mi excusa de porque no había ido cuando de pronto…

Menoly¿Qué haces aquí y no en clases?

Ale-chan: Lo mismo pregunto ¬¬ y como supiste donde estaba

Menoly: Muy fácil tus piernas sobresalen del arbusto

Ale-chan¿Que nunca has visto un arbusto con piernas?, que poca imaginación U-U

Menoly: Te respondo? n.nU

Ale-chan: no gracias voy a vagar por otra parte ya me echaste a perder este arbusto me buscare otro.

Menoly: Mate ale-chan (N/A: mate espera en japonés), que paso con Luna y Kaoru?

Ale-chan: Porque preguntas…_Me atrapo no me atrapo como se dio cuenta habrá sido ceci, si fue así le daré con un misil en su edificio, espera si hago eso matare al papi de kaoru!!!! Nooo que hago!! _

Menoly: Porque no se ven a la cara parece que se evitan… que les hiciste!?¬¬

Ale-chan: Pero porque me preguntas a mí, pudo haber sido Ce-chan

Por otra parte sale ce-chan estornudando

Menoly: Aja!

Ale-chan:O-o? _Que le pasa a esta tía creo que tantas responsabilidades le atrofiaron el cerebro_

Menoly: Nada, esque se me chispoteo n.nU, será mejor que regreses a clases

Ale-chan: Lo mismo digo ¬¬

Menoly: Yo tengo permiso para recorrer y vigilar que todos estén en clase, además soy una buena alumna y esto no me afecta en nada con mis calificaciones.

Ale-chan: Insinúas que soy una mala alumna – Con un puño de fuego

Menoly: No es eso sino que… mejor regresa a clase n.nU. _POR FAVOR ANTES QUE ME MATESS!!_

Ale-chan: Esta bien cuando acabe el examen de matemática -

Menoly: ya, ya, ya pero regresas! No se te valla a olvidar

Ale-chan: Ya quisiera, bueno me voy (ºVº)

Menoly: Oye no te hagas la loca, que ya acabo la hora de matemática

Ale-chan:-mirando al salón- Ce-chan, ce-chan!!!! Tengo una ideota

Ce-chan: bien ideota?-

Ale-chan: Eso eso- moviendo el dedo al estilo chavo del ocho- Me lees la mente

Ce-chan: Bueno cuéntamelo mientras vamos a dar el examen de matemática

Ale-chan: Que?! La clase que acaban de dar no era de mate?

Ce-chan: No era de historia universal

Ale-chan:-en shock- No puede ser!!- Volteo a ver si menoly me seguía viendo, sino me fugaba otra clase.

Ale-chan: Rayos me esta observando debo ir a clases T-T.

Ce-chan: jajajajaja xD

Ale-chan: no te burles de mis desgracias T-T snif, snif

Ese día no lo borrare de mi memoria _borrando datos_, pues lo que paso con Luna y Kaoru, creo que me odiaran o me lo agradecerán_ a quien engaño todos me odian T-T_, vi lo que ahí fue… que uno estaba encima del otro no fue gran cosa pero si hubieran visto sus expresiones ahora si me hubieran entendido de lo que hablaba.


End file.
